Late Night Snack
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: Sometimes you just need some time to relax with your friends...even if it is at three in the morning and it's to steal dessert. -Scorpius/Rose-
1. Third Year

…**This is the result of being hungry in the middle of the night…**

**Disclaimer: …You know what? Don't even go there :b**

* * *

><p>"I can't reach it, Albus!" thirteen year-old Rose Weasley whisper-yelled. "Why'd you make the shortest person here—<em>me<em>—have to get the cream, which happens to be on the highest shelf? Why not Scorpius?"

"_Because_, Weasley, I'm obviously busy," Scorpius drawled lazily with a roll of his eyes. Rose growled maliciously.

"Busy with what, _Malfoy_? Staring at the tart?"

"Shut up, you two! You're gonna wake the whole house up!" Albus commanded as he watched Rose and Scorpius glower at each other.

The three third years were currently at the Burrow, where they were staying at for the annual New Year's party Molly and Arthur Weasley held. Since last year, Albus had invited his fellow Slytherin to attend, much to Rose's chagrin.

"Then _you_ get the cream, Albus! Because as you can see, _I can't reach it_," Rose retorted, emphasizing the last part.

"All right, all right, I'll get the damn cream," Albus said, giving in.

"Thank you. Milk anyone?" Rose offered.

"Me!" Albus and Scorpius said in unison. Albus finally reached the bowl of cream, and Rose grabbed the glasses for the milk.

"Hey! That's only _two _glasses of milk!" Scorpius cried.

"Good to know you can count," Albus said with a smirk.

"Where's mine?" Scorpius whined as he watched Rose and Albus drink their beverages.

"That's what you get for being a prat," Rose sang with glee. She made a show of taking a swig of milk from her glass. Scorpius glared at her before getting his own glass of milk. Albus smiled into his cup as he watched his two best friends quarrel over something meaningless again.

Once everyone had gotten what they wanted, Rose went straight into business as they made their way through slices of pear tart, made my Rose's mother.

"All right, if anyone asks, none of us were ever here. Understood?" Rose stated firmly. The two boys nodded their heads. "And if they do start to blame people, we blame James and Fred."

"But we can't go outright and just _blame_ them. They'll suspect us the minute we open our mouths!" Albus pointed out. Rose grinned sneakily.

"All we have to do is put a dab of cream on the side of their mouths, some of the filling on their clothes, and just make sure it's still visible by morning. And I learned a spell that can make them smell like the tart, too."

"All right, but what about us?" Scorpius questioned. "We smell like it, too!"

"Already thought of that. That spell also has a counter-curse to get rid of the smell. Since there are so many wizards here that are already of age, I won't get in trouble. We also have to brush our teeth, and wipe the toothbrushes afterwards so no one will wonder why our specific toothbrushes are wet."

Albus and Scorpius gaped at her.

"You, Rose Weasley, are a _bloody genius_," Scorpius commented, clearly impressed. Rose blushed a pale pink.

"That _is_ what we Ravenclaws are known for," she replied with a triumphant smile.

"Let's get to it then!" Albus exclaimed. "Am I clean?"

Scorpius and Rose inspected him to see if he had any residue left over from the dessert, and then Scorpius and Albus doing the same for Rose.

"How did you get the tart on your cheek?" Rose asked Scorpius with a giggle, when it was Albus's and her turn to make sure there was nothing incriminating on him

"Where is it?" he asked, trying to wipe it off with his tongue, which resulted in Rose laughing again.

"I'll get it," she said. His gray eyes followed her finger as she flicked the piece of sticky crust off of his face. She then put the finger in her mouth, sucking it clean. Scorpius's cheeks flushed a deep red as he muttered his thanks. Albus snorted at this, knowing just how much Scorpius liked his cousin. Albus wiggled his eyebrows at Scorpius suggestively, which resulted in a punch to the shoulder.

"Let's go," Rose said, oblivious to Albus and Scorpius. She grabbed the bowl of cream and stealthily crept upstairs, quickly followed by Albus and Scorpius, who were carrying the small bit of tart they were going to put on James's and Fred's clothes.

When they got to their room, Rose put her finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. She took out her wand and muttered nearly inaudible words, and James and Fred instantly smelled like the pear tart. She scraped a little bit of cream onto the side of their mouths and beckoned Scorpius to dab the tart onto their clothes. When they were finished doing so, the three of them dashed to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up. Rose quickly performed the spell to get rid of the smell and smiled at the two satisfied.

"Job well done," she said. "Goodnight then."

Albus and Scorpius waved as they parted ways to go to bed.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. <em>God<em>," Hermione Weasley said the next morning. "EVERYONE OUT OF BED! _NOW_!"

A few seconds later, there was a large chorus of groans as the many residents of the Burrow were awakened at the early hour.

"What's going on, Mum?" Hugo yawned in his groggy state.

"Yeah, Aunt Hermione, _it's early_," moaned Lily.

"Would someone like to tell me why half of my tart is _missing_?" screeched Hermione. Eyes wide, Ron Weasley was instantly at his wife's side.

"I've been waiting for eight bloody days to eat the thing. And it's _gone?_!" Ron screamed, putting his head into his hands. "THE HORROR!"

"Hold on a second," Lucy Weasley said. She began to sniff around, and the the occupants of the room and came to a stop in front of James and Fred. "It was you two!"

"WHAT?" James and Fred yelled at the same time.

"How do you automatically assume it was _us_?" James said, pointing towards him and Fred.

"Fine, here's how I 'assume'it was you two," she began, "first of all, you smell like the tart! Secondly, there's some of it on your clothes and cream on your mouths! And lastly, it's _always_ you two!"

"Really James, was that really necessary?" Ginny Potter said tiredly from around Harry's arm. "I mean, you were going to eat it eventually."

"You could have told me you were going to do this, Freddie, I would have loved a slice of that tart," George muttered to his son. Angelina smacked his arm.

As James and Fred protested Rose, Albus, and Scorpius exchanged small grins while sneaking very quiet high fives.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Rose murmured under her breath. Albus and Scorpius stared at her incredulously.

"Wait, wait wait…are you saying that we risked our arses for a plan that might not have even worked?" Scorpius gaped. "You're much more impressive than I give you credit for, Weasley."

Rose scoffed. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"We got lucky, that's all that matters," Albus said with a smile as he swung his arm around his two friends' shoulders. Rose quickly shrugged it off when she realized that he was only trying to get her to stand closer to Scorpius.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going back to bed. I don't even know why Mum wakes up this early," she said as she watched her other family members going back upstairs. Rose waved to them as she also clambered up the stairs.

"She's amazing," Scorpius sighed. Albus snorted.

"She's amazing at hating you, I'll give her that," Albus pointed out.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry…that was a rather lame way to end it, huh? Yeah…<strong>

**Anyways, I'll probably get the next chapter up within the week or something. School has just been so insanely stupid.**

**So please review! And please please please please **_**please **_**don't favorite without reviewing. I don't care if you favorite it, just always leave a review! PLEASE :O I'm begging you. I'm on my freaking knees, dude. Thank you! **

**And go check out my other story, **_**Idiots**_** :D (Story pimping…like a boss)**

**Love lovezz,  
>Kick :]<strong>


	2. Sixth Year

"You know, one of these days, we're going to get caught," sixteen year-old Albus pointed out casually.

"Watch it, Al, don't want to jinx us, do you?" Rose whispered with a smirk.

"He's right, though, you know," Scorpius added wisely. "We've been lucky these past few years, and I'm not really sure how long that luck is gonna last us. Too bad it takes six months to brew some Felix Felicis."

"Oh shut up," Rose snapped at the two while quietly tiptoeing down the stairs. "We aren't going to get caught."

"We will eventually," Albus muttered under his breath.

"Don't be such pessimists," Rose said while rolling her eyes.

"Not pessimists, Rosie dear, just realists," Albus said cheekily. Rose glared at her cousin and his friend.

"C'mon, you two, Mum made the _best _apple pie this year. Do you really want to pass that up?" Rose asked. She smirked again as she watched the two boys' eyes widen at the mention of another delicious dessert made by Hermione Weasley.

The three experienced teenagers were once again in the kitchen, doing what they did best: stealing delectable pastries and blaming it on their cousins.

As Rose was reaching for the cream (which was yet again on the highest shelf), Scorpius teased, "Still need help getting the cream, eh Rosie?"

"Oh, go to hell, Malfoy," she responded venomously. He wasn't fazed at all.

"I can't. You won't be there with me," he said suavely while wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She quickly threw it off and brought the cream down with a wave of her wand.

But at the moment when Rose was walking over to the refrigerator to get some milk for herself and Albus (still never for Scorpius), they heard footsteps from upstairs, causing Albus, Rose, and Scorpius to stare at each other in panic.

"I told you that we'd get caught!" Albus whispered to Rose angrily.

"And I told you that you would jinx us!" Rose replied. She waved her wand and everything was put away. The only problem was that the three were still there, and for some reason, none of them had the common sense to Apparate themselves out of there.

"Hide!" Scorpius suggested frantically. Albus quickly ran to a nearby cupboard and closed the door on Rose and Scorpius.

"Al! What the hell are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, Rosie, only enough room for one," he said cheekily. While Scorpius was glaring daggers at the door, Rose was quickly formulating a plan in her head, and wondering how on Earth that person took so long to go down the stairs.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe I'm about to do this," Rose whined quietly.

"Do what?" Scorpius asked.

"Just go along with it!"she demanded as the footsteps were coming closer. Scorpius nodded cautiously and raised his eyebrow. The next thing he knew, Rose was pressing her lips against his and wrapped her bare arms and legs around his neck and waist.

For a few moments, Scorpius only stood there, stunned at the sudden turn of events. But he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. He still had no idea why Rose was doing, but it wasn't like he was complaining.

Her fingers were playing with the tips of his short hair and her tongue playing upon his bottom lip. Rose twisted her neck to get a better angle of his lips. Scorpius moaned as she shifted on his waist. He never imagined how _amazing_ it was to snog Rose Weasley.

Unfortunately for him, the moment was ruined when the lights flickered on, causing Rose to pull away with a rather fake gasp.

"Rose…_Scorpius_?" the voice questioned.

"Mum! What…what are you doing here?" Rose asked, trying to make herself look presentable. She kept her hand firmly in Scorpius's, which Hermione and Scorpius instantly made note of.

_What the bloody hell is she doing?_ Scorpius wondered.

"Well, I heard some noises and I thought I should come and see what they were," she explained. "Now what are you two doing down here?"

"Err, well…uh…we were…" Scorpius trailed off, not knowing what to say to her.

"Look, Mum, Scorpius and I…um…there's really no easy way to say this, but we're dating," Rose finally concluded. Scorpius looked at her in surprise.

"Dating?" Hermione repeated, also in surprise.

"We've been keeping it a secret…we didn't want anybody to find out. Not even Albus knows we're together!"

"Well…how long have you two been together?" Hermione asked, directing her question at Scorpius, shock still evident in her voice

"Almost two months," Scorpius invented wildly. "We've been together since Halloween."

"I see…and why did you two keep it a secret?"

"Well, if the whole school knew, then Dad would have eventually found out! And you know how Dad is…" Rose said. Her act was so sincere that Scorpius almost believed it himself.

"Look Mrs. Weasley, we'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about me and Rose. We've been trying really hard to keep it a secret, and we just want to keep it that way," Scorpius said somewhat earnestly.

"Please, Mum," Rose said. "I…err…I love him."

Scorpius smirked despite himself, partly because it amused him when he considered how much pain it probably caused Rose to say that, and also because he has always wanted to hear her say that. He laughed internally as he watched Rose smile at her mother, trying to win her over with the fake tale.

"And I love her, too," he continued with a smile. But unlike Rose, he said it in a way that made Hermione instantly believe them. They watched as she nodded her head slowly while analyzing the situation. Rose gripped Scorpius's hand instinctively as she watched her mother deliver her final verdict. Scorpius returned the pressure.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone about your relationship. But I suggest you two tell someone. And by someone, I'm sure you both know I'm talking about Albus. I think that he deserves to know. Eventually, you're going have to tell everybody else, too," Hermione conceded with a pointed gaze. Rose and Scorpius nodded fervently in agreement. Hermione bade them goodnight and went back up the stairs muttering "It just _had _ to happen now…I owe Harry and Ron five Galleons…"

When she was completely out of sight, Rose wrenched the door open and pulled Albus's head by the hair out of the cupboard.

"Why didn't you two tell me that you were going out?" Albus asked, looking completely aghast.

"That's because we aren't, you bloody _wanker_!" Rose exclaimed. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you two still holding hands?" Albus asked amusedly. All of their gazes instantly landed on the intertwined hands and Rose instantly let go of Scorpius's.

"I can't believe you kept us out in the open! What happened to being _best mates_?" Scorpius blamed.

"Considering I've always known that this would happen, I devised a hiding place for myself," Albus said.

"And what about us?" Rose asked.

"Well, you two are top of the class…I thought that you two would have eventually figured something out when the time came."

"So…you thought we'd get out of it just because we're _smart_?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Albus nodded.

"You are incorrigible, Albus Severus Potter!" Rose scolded.

"Well it's not as if I left you two out for dead or something," he said with a laugh.

"Whatever," Scorpius said, cutting off Rose before she could retort, "Al, you owe us one. Don't even try to get out of it."

"Fine," Albus grumbled. "Now come on, we should go before we get caught…_again_."

Rose and Scorpius were once again left in the kitchen as they watched Albus leave.

"Well, I suppose I should be going up, too," Rose muttered.

"Wait," Scorpius said, holding his hand out. And before she could get a word out, he grabbed her waist and kissed her again.

Instead of slapping him like he'd expected, one of her hands went to the back of his neck while the other was tangled into his hair. Her lips were soft against his, and unlike their earlier kiss, this one wasn't fake.

"Night, Rose," he murmured against her lips, pulling away slightly. Rose stood on her toes and kissed him again, short and sweet. She smiled at him in response and left him in the kitchen

* * *

><p><strong>So was Rose lying to Albus? ;) Maybe, maybe not. What say you? Because honestly, I don't even have an answer. <strong>

**I'm thinking about writing one more chapter. Yes, no, maybe so? (: All up to you, lovely :D Bye :)**

**Anyways, I do hope you review (: I only got two last chapter, but I appreciate them very much! :D And please, don't just favorite it, it means a lot even if you say one word or something (as long it isn't like "sucks" or even worse "suck" or anything grotesque like that :P) Thanks again! :D**

**Love lovezz,  
>Kick :]<strong>


	3. Seventh Year

**I decided to add one more chapter to this because I felt guilty for not posting anything up on FF for about two months. But on the bright side, I finished NaNoWriMo with over 52,000 words :D (like I said on my profile, please hold the applause :) So forgive me for the rather late chapter addition, and I do hope you enjoy.**

**Even though it's actually not very good :P**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not the second richest woman in England after the queen. That would be JK Rowling. And that's not me…**

* * *

><p>"Aunt Hermione has really outdone herself this time, Rosie," Albus commented through a mouthful of strawberry shortcake.<p>

"Well, that's maybe because we finally get a whole cake to ourselves instead of having to sneak a few slices," Rose replied with an eye roll.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I still can't believe that you rat us out last year," Scorpius muttered. "Ruddy arsehole."

"Hey, if I was going down, you two were going down with me," he explained.

"Yeah, and you also revealed our 'relationship!' Did you see Mr. Weasley's expression? He looked like he was about to bloody kill me!" Scorpius exclaimed, using quotes around the word "relationship." Albus rolled his bright green eyes and flicked his friend on the forehead in between his eyes with his fingers.

"Scorp, you got something on your lip," Rose said nonchalantly.

"Really?" he said with a smile. "Care to get it off for me?"

She smiled in return and leaned over to kiss him. Albus groaned loudly and threw a finger of cream at them.

"Is it gone?" Scorpius asked playfully. Rose laughed and nodded while leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"You two should have _never_ gotten together," Albus grunted. "I don't give a damn how much Scorpius likes you. It's sickening."

"You're sickening," Rose retorted while sticking her tongue out.

"_You__'__re__sickening_," Albus mimicked in a high-pitched voice unlike Rose's.

"You're insufferable!" she cried out.

"_You__'__re__insufferable_!"

"Stop it!"

"_Stop__it_!"

"You two are so cute, you know," Scorpius commented with a small smile. "It's a pity Helena and I have never done that. But maybe that's because we actually have an ounce of maturity in us, unlike you two."

"There's nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun every once in a while, Scorpius," Rose said with a smile.

"Ah Helena…" Albus trailed off, thinking about his girlfriend (and Rose's best friend as well as Scorpius's cousin).

"And you call it sickening when Scorpius and I are making those 'lovey-dovey' expressions that you oh so kindly named," Rose pointed out with a grin.

"Well at least Helena and I don't snog in front of people every three seconds," Albus said idly.

"One, two, and three," Rose counted. She grabbed Scorpius's face and planted a kiss on his lips. Albus, again, looked disgusted.

"That's it. You, Rose Weasley, are demoted as my favorite cousin, and you, Scorpius Malfoy, are not my best friend anymore," Albus declared with a haughty expression.

"And now he's got practically nothing," Scorpius whispered to Rose, but still loud enough so Albus could hear. Rose giggled at her cousin's expression.

"I most certainly do not have _nothing_!" he protested while slamming down on the table with his hand.

"Then what do you have?" Rose asked in amusement while putting her chin into her hands. She smirked as Albus twisted his face up in a thinking expression.

"Well, I have Helena!" he exclaimed finally.

"Shh!" Scorpius shushed. "Do you want everybody to wake up?"

"Who cares?" Albus said. "Everyone already knows that we come down here in the middle of the night to eat something. Aunt Hermione even made a cake for our own!"

"Yeah, but think about how pissed off they would be when they wake up to your yelling in the middle of the night. And they would steal our cake," Rose mused. "But don't change the subject, Al. Who else do you have besides Helena? Who actually happens to be _my_ best friend if I may say."

Albus rolled his eyes before continuing. "I have Erik McAllister!"

Scorpius scoffed. "That's because he has a gay crush on you. Doesn't count, mate."

Albus groaned. "Ugh! I give up!"

"That was quick," Rose said with a laugh. She grabbed her fork and helped herself to another piece of cake.

"You know what else is quick?" Albus asked. "How fast you ate most of that cake and barely giving us any."

Rose glared at Albus stonily. "Did you just call me _fat_?"

Scorpius whistled. "You _never_ call girls fat, even if they're your cousins. And especially this one because Rose won't hesitate to hex your bollocks off."

Albus blanched and took an audible gulp. "I didn't call her fat."

"No, you didn't," Scorpius agreed with a solemn nod of the head. "But you_implied_ it."

"Albus Severus Potter," Rose began. "You are going to _die_."

Albus did not have any time to react to his cousin attacking him. She had practically leapt across the table and began to bring him to the ground. After finally regaining his senses, Albus tried to pin her down, unsuccessfully of course. Despite his lean figure that was so much like his father's, Rose was much faster. She grabbed his head of dark hair and slammed it onto the floor. Albus grunted and gritted his teeth.

Scorpius was just sitting at the table with an amused smirk as he watched the scene unfold. It wasn't everyday where you got to watch your girlfriend and your best mate take each other down!

A few minutes later, Rose was sitting on top of Albus with a satisfied grin on her face. Below her, Albus had a rather angry pout and intense glare. Scorpius laughed and bent down to start up a conversation with his friend.

"Hello," Scorpius greeted colloquially. "How's your evening going?"

Albus grunted. "Shut it."

Scorpius smirked. "I told you! You can't call girls fat!"

"I didn't call her fat!" Albus protested. "I just that she ate fast!"

"Same difference," Rose shrugged. Scorpius smiled at her again and sat next to Rose on Albus.

"I'm not a fucking bench, you know!" Albus exclaimed in an irritated fashion.

"That's what you get for calling me fat," Rose stated in a singsong voice.

"For the last time, I didn't call you fa—hey! Are you two _snogging_ on top of me!" Albus yelled incredulously.

And true to his word, Rose and Scorpius were kissing rather enthusiastically while sitting atop of their close friend. Rose's arms were wrapped around Scorpius's neck while his were around her waist. They felt each other's smirk on their lips because of Albus's disgusted protests.

But all three of them ceased action, Albus in the middle of yelling, Rose and Scorpius still in the middle of kissing when they heard someone come into the kitchen and turn on the lights.

With a yawn, Harry Potter rubbed his green eyes before surveying the room. His eyes widened when they landed on the three teenagers.

"Rose…Scorpius…why are you two snogging on top of my son?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there ends <em>Late<em>_Night__Snacks_ :) I do hope you enjoyed it, and although I wanted to add the trio's sheepish responses to the big man HP, I decided that would make it a little too long.**

**But either way, tell me how you think :D If I get a lot of reviews, then maybe I'll write a story faster :D And _maybe_, just maybe, I can be taking requests (: **

**(But ground rules, _no_ Draco/Hermione, no one with Rose and Scorpius besides each other, and no slash…I'm sorry but I can _never_ get the hold of that :P Oh! And no fanon, unless they don't have a significant other already! I'm sorry, but I'm rahter picky about these things :P)**

**Alright, I hope you guys had a fantastic Thanksgiving last month! :D And I know I had a fantastic birthday on the fifth (: And if I don't post a story soon, I wish all of you a happy holidays! :D**

**Love lovezz,  
>Kick :]<strong>

**PS. REVIEW :D**


End file.
